It only took a kiss
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: ORIGINAL PLOT - Harry planned to make THE move on Hermione on 5th year. But there's a new boy who came in 5th year and changed Hermione's life forever.. Rivalry,+Jealousy could it be any hotter?! O_o Dot AU.Still H+H! :D IT'S FLUFFY! R&R! :D Just READ ME!


It only took a kiss   
by: fluff*bunny 

Read and review! Hope you like it! ^-^ Original Plot!  
  
UPDATED - I promise next time i'll do a spell check ;P I was just in a rush to finish this -so this is what happened. :P Hope you'll find lesser spelling errors... 

I updated this. anonymous was right. ;P thanks! -Hermione kissed Harry's cheek before they went back to the Muggle   
world- but i have no idea where Ron and Harry go to, to please just don't mind the little A/U. :P lol.   
~~~~~~~ 

Harry finally settled in their(His, Ron's, Hermione's) favorite compartment in the train of Hogwarts Express. 

Fourth year was finally over. Now they'll be going home, have a vacation and get back and become Fifth years then. 

Hermione went out the compartment to check up on Crookshanks, while Ron and Harry were left in the compartment. 

Ron was eating come candies and reading the latest copy of a Quidditch Magazine and Harry was looking outside the window, thinking of his   
Summer vacation. 

But Harry didn't think much of the dreaded vacation he knows he will have at the Dursley's... 

Harry touched his cheek. Pressing his two fingers gently on it, as if feeling her lips on it again. 

"Harry? What's with you? you look so red." Ron gave an annoyed expression, his eyebrows furrowing. Harry quickly turned his sigh on him. 

"Nothing. I just-" Harry quickly replied, still not taking off his fingers off his cheek that looked like it has got sunburn. 

Ron gave out a big grin after his uncomfortable expression. 

"Don't tell me -Let me guess.. - That kiss Hermione gave to you before we got in the train right?" Ron raised his eyebrows, proud to himself that he knew the answer. 

Harry felt a chill rise up his spine as soon sa he heard the word kiss. Harry didn't know what to do. Deny or Admit? 

Oh well. He was Ron Weasley anyway. He was one of his best friends. 

"Right.." Harry said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. 

"Then I suggest you stop blushing first. You look redder than a tomato." Ron concluded, sounding like an elder brother. Almost laughing that Harry   
blushed 30 minutes after the incident. 

Harry snorted. Ron always found a way of cheering him up. 

"Okay, I'm trying." Harry said, rubbing his cheek. 

"So, this is it. Harry? You got a crush on Hermione Granger?" Ron said quickly. But quite uneasy because he had a slight crush on the girl too. 

"What do you think?" Harry asked back, obviously not knowing he does. 

"I don't know. It's all in you." Ron replied. 

"I think." Harry replied, blushing again. 

"I said stop blushing. Now, Ask yourself. Why are you blushing?" Ron said. 

"I don't know. Maybe because I was embarrassed?" Harry said, being a wimp. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Because you have a crush on her..." 

"Well maybe I do then." Harry said, then feeling something-heavy lift up from his chest. 

"I thought so. I knew too." Ron grinned. Now ordering himself to stop crushing on Hermione since Harry was there. Besides, it was a small crush.   
Well he didn't think of giving up, just give Harry the first chance, he likes her more. 

Harry blushed again. "Okay, okay I'll stop." Harry said, before Ron could say anything about his abnormal blushing. 

Ron chuckled. "So when do you plan to make your move?" Ron asked again. 

Harry almost choked on the candy he was eating. "I will make a move?!" Harry said, his voice a bit louder, with his eyes widened. 

"Of course you should. If you won't you'll suffer." Ron said, threatening Harry. 

"Shut up. I won't." Harry said directly. Fearing rejection. 

"You won't?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well why not?" 

"The three of us are best friends Ron. I won't sacrifice our friendship for my silly crush on her if she didn't like me back. A-and If Herman and I got   
Together-" Harry said with a hint of impossibility in his tone. "-I don't want to make you feel like the third wheel." Harry said. 

Ron chuckled again. "I won't. And she will like you back. We can do something about that. Or maybe she already likes you. -"Ron said and Harry   
blushed again. "-So when?" 

In a split-second before Harry could say his answer, Hermione opened the door quickly and shut it behind her. 

"Maybe next year." Harry said, his tone dumbfounded. Realizing Hermione was there already. 

"What next year?" Hermione wondered while shifting Crookshank's position in her carry. 

Ron hid his wide grin behind the magazine. 

"Nothing. We were just talking about-" Harry stopped. What excuse should he say?! 

"-I mean if I was going to subscribe to that Quidditch Magazine. I said I'd be collecting... Maybe Next Year." Harry said, quite convincingly. 

Ron smiled behind the magazine. 'Good One Harry.' Ron thought. 

"Oh, okay." Hermione said and bought the excuse and put Crookshanks down the floor and grabbed a book from her bag and sat beside Harry. 

Harry resisted from blushing so he took a handkerchief from his bag and covered his face. 

"I'm just going to sleep guys." Harry lied. Then after covering his face, he blushed there. 

Ron laughed. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry blushed. 

So the three stayed inside the compartment until it stopped and the three said their good-byes for this year.   


~*~ 

Hermione looked around. 'Good. No one looking." 

The young witch pushed her trolley forward towards the stone barrier and so, she and her trolley were safely over the barrier. 

Hermione looked around. The place still looked that same. 

Hermione wanted to get in her compartment as soon as possible. She missed her two best friends so much. 

She finally settled her trolley near the BAGS COMPARTMENT. Unloading her stuff easily since she had the lightening charm on them. 

Hermione grinned that everything was finished. And then, taking her bag with her, turned around and then... 

BUMP! 

That made them separate a step backward. 

"Sorry." Hermione said as the picked up her bag and the other person apologized too. 

"No I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." the boy Hermione bumped into said. A boy with dark brown and quite wavy hair , wearing a dark blue   
robe. 

"No, It's okay.." Hermione said and looked at his face. Hermione slowly opened her jaw in awe. 'Migod! I bumped into someone completely gorgeous!' 

"Thank You. You're a Hogwart's student right?" He said, curiously. His Spanish accent showing. 

"Yes." Hermione grinned. 

"Oh I see. By the way, I'm Carlos Montano. You are?" He grinned and offered his hand for a handshake. 

Hermione took the handshake. "Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." Hermione smiled. 

"Yes, pleasure to meet you to. It's really nice. You're my first friend in this school." Carlos said with a small smile on his gorgeous face. His dark   
brown eyes looking back at hers. 

"Aww. Thanks." Hermione said when she heard familiar voices calling her. 

Hermione was about to ask why she hasn't seen him before but still said, "Hey Carlos, I have to go now. My friends are calling me. Nice meeting   
you, really. I'll see you at school. Bye." Hermione said and giving him her last smile for now. 

"Okay, bye." Carlos said. 

Hermione felt it was okay to turn around now so she did and practically run to the two persons who were calling her. Ron and Harry. 

Hermione smiled widely. Not thinking, she hugged the person she missed more. Harry. 

He smiled as he hugged back, tightly. Very Happy to see her again. 

"Oh how I missed you guys!" Hermione exclaimed while hugging Harry and realeasing the hug slowly and hugging Ron too. Ron hugged back slowly. 

Hermione released the hug. She smiled, standing in front of them. She didn't change much but her womanly figure sure has grown. She's still the   
same, maybe, prettier than ever. 

"How could you two grow so tall in just two months?" Hermione said, annoyed. 

Hermione got closer to Harry, With an inch apart. 

Harry's breathing stopped. 

Hermione measured her height and it leveled to his cheek. She touched his cheek again! 

"Now I'm just up to your cheek!" Hermione gave a fake annoyed expression and pointed at Harry's cheek. And touched it again! O_o 

Harry could blush again. Hermione was there again. 

Ron nudged Harry with his elbow, wanting him to stop blushing. 

"Too bad you didn't come with us during the summer Hermione. We had fun." Ron teased Hermione. 

"Stop reminding me of that already. I'm already disappointed I didn't!" Hermione laughed. 

'Yeah, I was disappointed you didn't come too.' Harry thought desperately and just watching at Hermione laugh with Ron. 

The three just couldn't stop talking until they got nothing else to talk about then finally settled down. 

Hermione yawned, being a lady, covering her mouth. 

"Guys, I'm sleepy I slept late last night. Oh well, wake me up when we're nearing okay?" She said and rested her head on the table in front of them   
her arms as her pillow. 

The two waited for a couple of minutes before talking again. Until Hermione was really obviously asleep. 

"So Harry.." Ron started. 

"No. She must be still awake!" Harry hissed. 

"Let me try." Ron grinned and puckered his mouth a bit and directed it to Hermione's side. 

"What are you doing!?" Harry said bitterly. He's going to kiss Hermione?! 

Woooofffsshhh... 

Ron blew air softly in Hermione's ear. She just moved a bit. Harry just furrowed his brows at what his best friend just did. 

"She's asleep. You won't feel ticklish when you are asleep and Hermione's ticklish spot is on her ear." Ron grinned. 

Harry felt jealous. He didn't have a chance to blow air softly in her ear. 

"How come you know that?" Harry said, his brows still furrowed. 

"She told me. So then, you sure this year you're going to make your move?" Ron said. 

"Yeah, I will." Harry said, looking at his best friend sleeping beside him. 

~*~ 

The Hogwarts students were settled in the Great Hall again. it was noisy. It sounded too much for a reunion. But then, when Dumbledore   
announced the arrivals of the first years, everyone was silenced. 

The fist years got in, as usual, would gawk around the things they day for the first time in their lives. 

Everybody watched the sorting ceremony of the first years. When it was finally finished, they thought they would start eating now. 

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to announce - that we have 8 transfer students from Drumstrang. May I call on first, our only new 5th year,   
Mr. Carlos Montano." Dumbledore said. 

The boy stood up from the chairs and everyone looked at him. Especially the girls. 

Buzzes filled the room again. "Oh my god! It's Ricky Martin's twin!" "No way, He looks way more hunk-y that Ricky!" "Omigod! He's Hispanic!"   
"He's so hot!" 

"Silence Please everyone." Dumbledore ordered when Carlos was seated on the sorting stool. 

"Mmm..." The Sorting Hat started to talk. 

Almost every girl in the whole great hall crossed their fingers. "Please let him be in Slytherin. Please let him be in Slytherin!" "Hufflepuff..Hufflepuff.."   
"Please please please let him be in Ravenclaw..." "Goodness, put him in Gryffindor!" 

"Clever mind too I must say... You have someone very similar to you... You'll do your best in... GRYFFINDOR!!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Carlos   
smiled. His only friend, Hermione was there. 

Almost all the girls in Gryfindors squealed in happiness. 

Professor McGonagall escorted him to the Gryffindor table, being the Head of Gryffindor. 

Professor Dumbledore assisted in the sorting, the other transfer students being sorted then. 

"You'll be seated with the other fifth years." Professor McGonagall said she noticed and empty space Beside Hermione Granger. 

"You'll sit there beside that girl." Professor McGonagall said and Carlos got what she meant. 

They were nearing the table when Hermione turned her head around and saw him. She smiled. 

"Hi Hermione." Carlos Monatano smiled. Every girl near then widened their eyes, or dropped her jaws. "He knows Hermione Granger?" 

"Hey Carlos." Hermione replied. 

"Oh, good. You two know each other already. You won't mind Hermione right if he sits beside you?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly. 

Dean Thomas, who was beside Hermione, moved sidewards. 

"Sure. No Problem." Hermione save a small smile, still aware that a lot of girls already hated her for knowing and being able to talk to Carlos. But   
still, didn't mind it much and moved to the side nearer to Harry. Almost brushing herself on him. 

Carlos settle beside his new friend. Hermione smiled. 

"It's so unfair! Hermione gets to sit inbetween two gorgeous boys!" "She knows! She had talked to Carlos Montano!" - similar unfriendly comments   
flew all around the Great Hall. 

"Great to have you as a classmate Hermione." Carlos said. 

"Yeah me too. Btw the way, meet my best friends, Ron Weasley," Hermione said and Carlos stood up shook hands with Ron across the table   
exchanging 'Glad to know you' statements. 

"And Harry Potter.." Hermione said. Carlos smiled. Expecting this. "Pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Harry Potter." Carlos said shaking his hands. 

Harry gave out a small smile. "Me too Carlos." He smiled. 

"They'll be your classmates too." Hermione smiled. 

The Great Hall's noise was lowered down by then. Everybody started eating by now. 

"So Carlos, what subjects did you enroll in?" Hermione asked, after she finished eating her first spoon of food. 

"History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts , Arithmacy and   
Astronomy. " Carlos said. 

Hermione wasn't too impressed. She took all the same subjects. Though the people who heard him were amazed. 

"You don't take Divination?" Hermione asked again. 

"Nah, I don't believe in Telling the Future things." Carlos said, quite afraid he was really different then. 

"Really? Me too. I take exactly the same subjects you do and I just don't take Divination." Hermione said, with a happy expression. 

"So I guess we're all in the same classes." Carlos grinned again. His Spanish accent showing again. 

Hermione already scheduled their first dinner as Fifth years talking about their experiences on summer with Ron and Hary but it seemed to be   
forgotten already. 

Harry looked annoyed, uncomfortable. Hermione had her head on the opposite side of him. He felt uneasy. A lot of mixed feelings. 

Ron kicked his foot under the table. Giving him a 'Stop-Looking-like-that' look. 

Harry just looked at Ron with a sad expression. When he felt Hermione turned around to them. 

"Ron, could you please pass those Fairy Cakes?" Hermione smiled. Ron gladly did her favor. Hermione replied with a sweet Thank You. 

And when they looked, Hermione was offering Carlos some. 

"This is my favorite dessert. Try it." Hermione said and Carlos took some and ate it. Hermione watched him. 

"Wow, it is good. It's now my new favorite." Carlos exclaimed. 

Hermione laughed again. 

The two were having a lot of talk already. 

'Hermione has never talked too much in front of the table until now... I hate that Carlos guy..' Harry thought with a 'nice' first impression on their   
new classmate. 

"Yea., wow the ceiling looks so nice tonight huh. So many stars. I wonder what lesson this school is already is in Astronomy." Carlos said, thought   
from nowhere. 

"Yeah, the ceilings are enchanted so it looks like it's got no ceiling at all." Hermione said, in nature being the know-it-all. 

"I knew that. I read it in Hogwarts: A history." Carlos said. 

Hermione almost choked in her fairy cake. 

"Harry! Do something!" Ron said huskily. 

Harry stirred up from his deep thoughts and hurriedly grabbed his goblet and gave it to Hermione. 

Hermione didn't mind it was Harry's goblet and immediately took a sip. 

While Hermione was going to clear her throat, Carlos touched Hermione's back. 

Patting it slowly. Stroking it up and down. 

Ron and Harry's eyes widened. Carlos Montano dared to touch Hermione's back? And she didn't mind?! O_O 

Hermione finally took a deep breath, her expression still dumbfounded. 

"Thanks guys." Hermione referred to the three boys. 

"I'm sorry. I overacted. I just thought nobody else reads Hogwarts: A History than you..." Hermione said. 

"Hehe. Okay. I never thought I'd ever meet someone like you.." Carlos grinned and Hermione blushed a bit. 

Finally they were finished eating. After, the four went up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. 

"Dancing Lizards." Hermione said, and then giving Carlos more explanations. 

"Hermione's is like a tour guide." Ron whispered to Harry and laughed. Harry just furrowed his brows at him. 

~~~*~~~~ 

PPPLEASE RVIEW! I'M DESPERATE! I PROMISE THIS WILL BE GOOD SO PLEASE! XD thank you!!! 

~~~~   
  
  



End file.
